GDStan
The """Republic""" of GDStan is the most glorious nation on Earth (according to themselves, anyway), and is probably the worst thing that's ever happened to Earth in the same way Europeans were the worst thing to happen to Native Americans. Its leader is the Supreme Eternal Emperor GD I, and is his most ideal utopia (even though it is a dystopia to pretty much everyone else). GDStan is a founding member of the Weird Alliance. History GDStan was founded in 2023 when the Randomness Declaration was signed, which sparked World War 3, and led to the nations rough independence from China. Whoops. During the fighting, some of GDStans troops accidentally made it to Mongolia, and accidentally conquered the country, thinking it was China. After the war, they were not able to undo the billions of dollars worth of damage they did to the country, so they just annexed it. In 2030, GDStan began GDStan 2030, a series of reforms to develop the country out of the current crappy situation it was in. In 2032, Nepal fell due to the Technocratic Revolution, and GDStan used it to justify the Himalayan War to annex both Nepal and Bhutan. Etymology The name comes from "GD", the name of the Emperor and Leader, and "-stan" a Persian word for "land of" or "country". So the name literally means "Land of GD" or "GD's Land". GD's ego is about the size of the sun, if you're wondering. Politics Governance The Leader of the country is, of course, Emperor GD. But since GD cannot just govern a bunch of people, more specifically millions of people, on his own, he has to deal with this crappy thing called a "government". The closest thing that resembles a "government" in GDStan is the National Assembly, which gathers in a building in Lhasa (soon to be in GD City) every once in a while to decide what laws should be a thing. They are elected whenever a representative either resigns or is overthrown, as elections are yet to be normalized after the citizens were reported to have Chinese flashbacks from having to vote the Communist Party of China all the time. During the time they gather, they vote on new laws they came up with. Whenever a law gets a majority of approval votes, it is sent to GD for actual approval, and when it is actually approved, it becomes a law. As you can see, given how desolate GDStan is, it's rather hard for this relatively simple process to actually function, which is why the top scientists at GD Inc are working on digitizing this entire process. Foreign Relations Main article: Foreign relations of GDStan Military GDStan is a relatively new and outlandish nation, so a proper military is still in the works. However, it has a rudimentary armed forces to protect them from their enemies. The bulk of its military force is the thousands of former PLA troops that were either Uyghur or Tibetan in origin. GDStan "cavalry" consist of people who herd horses, goats, and yaks. These "cavalry" units mainly either ride them into battle or just tell them to go in a specific direction to block the enemy. GDStan also has at least several groups of so-called "shock troops", mainly comprised of Mongolian throat singers. While they do often lead the forces sent into battle, their main purpose is to throat sing incredibly loudly, in order to "shock" the enemy into surrendering immediately before the "cavalry wave" consumes them. Normal country. As well as their conventional military forces, GDStan has several nuclear weapons, and allegedly also has working visuological weapons. It is currently unknown how much they exactly have, and if they actually know how to use them. Political Divisions No. GDStan is one, united, and great. While there are representatives for certain areas in the National Assembly, there are no political divisions. Geography To make a long story short, GDStans geography is either amazingly beautiful or completely terrible, depending on how you look at it. GDStan is where it is because its the only place that accepted them. Xinjiang and Tibet only allowed them in because they wanted to be anywhere but in China, and Mongolia, Nepal, and Bhutan are in it because they were invaded either accidentally or intentionally. Topography Topography in GDStan is just insane. On the one hand, its southern border contains the Himalayas, the tallest mountain range in the world, which also contains Mount Everest, the tallest mountain in the world. The Tibetan Plateau is also rather absurd. On the other hand, the rest of the country, mainly desert and steppe, is literally depressing. Climate The climate is just as absurd as the topography. On the one hand, you have the Himalayas and Tibet, which are so cold you might actually die. On the other hand, you have the Taklamakan Desert, which takes up most of the middle part of the country, and is so hot you might actually die. Then there are the steppes to the north, which are either the best or worst of both worlds, which allow you to die of either cold and heat! And then there's the Tarim Basin. Out of all the places in GDStan, this is the most somewhat livable region. Which is also why its also the hardest place to get to in GDStan out of all of them, even though most of GDStan is pretty inaccessible from anyone who actually wants ''to go there. Biodiversity Pretty diverse, if you paid attention to literally anything written above. Economy The economy is a bit wonky, given how it just survived through World War 3. The economy is mainly built on food, but the food generally goes more into the citizens mouths rather than out of the country, which is why only about a third of the total money GDStan makes for its projects comes from agriculture. The bulk of its economy actually comes from cheap labor and the production of consumer electronics, in which GDStan and GD Inc absolutely relish in. GDStan spends most of its money on building factories to make more electronics, as it believes that it is literally the future. Energy Ever since the enactment of GDStan 2030, solar power has become the main energy source of GDStan. This mainly comes from vast solar panel arrays in the Taklamakan Desert and the Tarim Basin. There have been efforts to dam the rivers in Tibet, but whenever the National Assembly brings it up, the rest of the world gives them funny looks. External trade and investment GDStan mainly trades and invests with other members of the Weird Alliance. They mainly trade technology with each other. GDStan also invests in factories in areas near GDStan, mainly in China. They would also consider investing in India, but they are unfortunately in the middle of a thing. Agriculture They have to farm to survive. That is about the long and short of it. With everyone else either too hostile or too far away, most of the stuff they farm goes to them. The surplus is just a bonus paycheck. Transport GDStan Highway 1, formerly China National Highway 219, is the literal spine of the nations transportation network. Without it, it would be hard to get literally anywhere. The protection of the highway is one of the other reasons they intervened in the Indian Civil War. They also have other methods of transportation, like planes and trains. Science and technology ''Main article: GD Inc Water supply and sanitation GDStan is sitting atop the third-largest natural store of ice. Water supply is taken care of. Water transport and sanitation, however, is another story. A story I won't get into now. Corruption Probably. It would take a lot to keep this nation afloat. Demographics GDStan mainly consists of Uyghurs, Tibetans and Mongolians, which make up more than 75% of the population. People identifying as GDStani, mainly people adopting the newly-implemented United GDStani Culture, make up around 23%. The rest are comprised of sizable minorities, mostly Han Chinese. GDStans population decreased in the first years of existence, mainly due to World War 3, but has begun to rebound nearly a decade afterward. Language The Uyghur language is the most spoken language in GDStan, having 9-12 million speakers. this is followed by Mongolian at 5 million and the various Tibetic languages (often grouped under a single category of "Tibetan") at 4 million. As part of GDStan 2030, the country is attempting to enforce English as the new primary language of GDStan, with the others as secondary languages. As of 2040, the language remains a minority within the country, spoken only by around 1 million people. Around 60% of GDStans citizens are bilingual, mainly as a result of the Cultural Development program of GDStan 2030. Religion GDStan has no official state religion, although as part of GDStan 2040, Coineedlism will become the state religion in the late 2040s. The largest religion in GDStan is Sunni Islam, mainly practiced in Xinjiang, with around 15 million adherents. The second largest are the variants of Buddhism, being practiced in Tibet and Mongolia, with around 6 million adherents. The third largest is Coineedlism, which was formed during GDStan 2030 to promote religious unity. Its adherents are scattered throughout GDStan, numbering at around 1-2 million. The rest of the population support other religions, mainly Chinese religions and Shamanism, or no religion at all. At least 40% of GDStans population is agnostic while still believing in a religion, while around 3-5% is agnostic and is irreligious. This is mainly a result of GDStan 2030, the creation of GD Inc, and the recent approach of being more scientific about things, that has led to the realization for most GDStan citizens that there is no solid scientific evidence of the existence of deities. Health Healthcare is rather poor outside the urban areas due to the remoteness of the country. In urban areas, healthcare is as ubiquitous as in any regular developed area of the world. Education Ever since the independence of GDStan and World War 3, the education system of GDStan has been heavily reworked to accommodate for its new ideologies. The most severe of these reworks was the introduction of Object Studies into the curriculum. As part of GDStan 2040, the systems of how secondary and tertiary education is handled will also be changed. From an early age, GDStan citizens are taught of Object Shows, mainly through the broadcasting of them in television, and education during early childhood. Upon entering the age for primary education, students are taught to name the most popular object shows, name the characters and episodes in each, as well as the events that occur. Upon entering secondary education, students are taught the basics in object show production, as well as given lessons in literature and writing in order to come up with semi-decent plots. Tertiary education is much the same as in the rest of the (normal) world. As part of the Cultural Development for GDStan 2040, the education system will be reworked to further suit Object Studies throughout the 2040s. The main priority is for the digitization of the education system, with the main goal being the production of an application for mobile devices that condenses the entirety of what a person has to learn for personal use, so that anyone with a mobile device can use it anywhere, in GDStan or elsewhere. GDStan 2040 also calls for the observation of the written and creative works of students, in order to select students for specially-designed schools solely devoted to Object Studies. In these schools, students are taught mainly object show production, biology, and chemistry, in order to educate them for employment either in the creation of GDStan-made object shows or GD Inc. Culture Main Article: GDStan Culture GDStans culture is mainly comprised of the native cultures of Uyghurs, Tibetans, and Mongolians. Although as part of GDStan 2030, the government has promoted a United GDStani Culture in order to unite the country as part of its Cultural Development program.